Before Everything
by Triangle Goddess
Summary: Before all the drama that happened between Loki and Thor, they were actually very close. And if you're close to Thor, you're bound to go on some adventures. Even if it means getting in trouble by Odin in the end. (Thor/The Hobbit crossover)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim Thor or The Hobbit.

**Before Everything**

**Third Person:**

Long before Loki took the throne of Asgard, before he was jailed for his crimes with the Tesseract against Midgard, before he fell from the Bifrost, and before Thor and Loki's relationship turned to crap, they were very close. Everyone knew it. Though Loki thought he was living in a shadow, while Thor thought of them as equals.

And a equals they, they would take adventures as such.

They traveled to Midgard, where they were meted with small men, dwarves, like from Nidevellir, and elves from Alfenhiem. There were small men with big feet known as hobbits, as well. And actual men. And then there are some more than men, and he was the one to confront them. They were, after all, lost because of Thor.

"Hello, there, strangers," the bearded man said. Before Thor could say anything stupid, Loki held up his hand and silenced him so he could do all the talking. Thor's main instinct was to smite first and ask questions later.

"And who might you be?" The bearded man asked.

"I am Loki, son of Odin, and this is my brother, Thor. Also son of Odin. And who might you be?" Loki replied politely, hoping hat the strange man with the happy glint in his eye believed him. Not many from other worlds such as Midgard ever did. They always had to prove themselves. Loki guessed it was because Midgard was the realm that they hardly ever went to because Thor thought it was so boring.

"My name," the man said, "Is Gandalf the Grey. I am a wizard, such as yourself. It is a great honor to finally meet the sons of Odin in a world such as this."

Thor perked up slightly. Finally! Someone who actually recognized their names. It was amazing to say the least. He could tell that Gandalf and Loki would become close friends. Especially with the man's next words.

"Tell me, have you no money?" Gandalf asked, leaning forward on his staff slightly. The brothers shook their heads, and Gandalf chuckled slightly. "Well then," he continued, "I guess you will just have to join my friends and I for the feast at Rivendell. I'm sure Thandruill wouldn't mind a few extra guests. Especially ones with a title like yours. Now come, boys. Before Bombur eats everything."

"Are you sure?" Loki said, standing up. He was a few inches shorter than Gandalf, while Thor was as tall as him. Loki's question seemed to make Gandalf laugh.

"Well, if I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have asked you. Now come."

* * *

When they arrived in Rivendell, everyone was already passing around food and drinks. Thor happily took a seat among the rougher crowd, being thee dwarves, and he didn't seem to mind the smell that all thirteen of them caused. Loki sat at the end with Gandalf and the king of elves.

Thor was having the merriest of times with the dwarves, while Loki stared at him in disgust as a piece of half-eaten bread hit his face. That just made Gandalf chuckle as he took a sip of wine from his goblet.

"This drink," Thor said, looking down at his goblet.

"Oh no," Loki muttered with a hake of his head.

"ANOTHER!" Thor threw his drink to he ground, and it shattered everywhere. The room went dead silence as the dwarves all shared the same look.

"Hey," Fili nudged his brother, Kili, "I like this Asgardian."

Kili grinned and raised his glass.

"As do I, brother. Another!" Kili's glass joined Thor's on the ground, and soon the rest of the dwarves followed as well. They all looked to Bilbo, the hobbit, who still had his goblet in his hand. Across the table Gandalf was giving him an expectant nod. Bilbo saw, sighed, and with a roll of his eyes he smashed his against the ground as well.

Gandalf laughed until tears came to his eyes, while Loki continuously apologized to Thandruil.

"I am deeply sorry for my brother's antics," he said as more food hit him in the face. Loki glared at Thor, who was challenging Loki with his eyes. Thor stood up and gestured to himself.

"Are you not going to fight back, Loki? Or shall I just take the glory once more?" Thor jeered. Loki stood up, and evil smirk coming across his face. It quickly left as he picked up his own goblet and all but strutted over to his older, taller brother.

"There are may things I have been wanting to do o get back at you," Loki started, swirling his red drink in his hands. He held the goblet with one hand and brought the wine up with his other, making it snake around Thor's head. Thor seemed almost mesmerized, and he would have been.

If it weren't for the fact that Loki was the god of mischief.

"Loki, you-"

He was cut off by the drink going in his face and hair, and Loki laughed.

"Oh, brother," he laughed. "I'm sue you know that I would do something like that. After all-"

It was Loki's turn to be cut off. Thor had smashed a plate of mashed potatoes in his face. Thor smirked through the wine in his eyes, but it fell as Loki smashed some cheese in his face.

It was soon an all out brawl between the brothers. It lasted quite a while. Long enough for the dwarves to start placing bets on their favorite son of Odin. They even started chanting who they thought would win.

Nobody even noticed when Legolas strolled in, took a look at the brothers fighting, and slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to get involved.

Thor and Loki fought until thee was no more food left to fight with, but both had huge grins on their faces as they collapsed on the ground, out of breath.

"Imagine Mother and father's faces when we return to Asgard..." Loki laughed. "...While we're absolutely drenched in the meal."

"Well, it's obvious you started it," Thor shot a grin at the mischief maker. Loki pretended to be hurt by that statement.

"Actually, I know who started it. But you were both involved."

Thor and Loki's heads shot up to see a very ticked Odin standing in the doorway.

"He did it!" Thor and Loki said in unison as they both pointed at each other. Odin just sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the table. He grabbed two plates that hadn't been used by his boys and shoved them both in their faces.

"Well now we know where they get it from," Gandalf chuckled as he took a roll off of his hat and took a bite.

"I apologize for my son's rough housing. It won't happen again," Odin said, bowing to the king of elves.

"And what makes you think that?" Bilbo asked politely. Odin glared at Loki and Thor before answering.

"Because they still have to face he punishment of their mother."

Thor and Loki shared a look before paling before quickly getting up and running out the door, but their mother, Fregga, stopped them with a quick glare before crossing her arms and giving them an expectant look. The dwarves all had to hold in their laughter as Fregga grabbed each boy by their ear and headed out.

"We should do this more often," Gandalf laughed.

The dwarves nodded in agreement.


End file.
